


Toby Gets Arrested

by happybirthdaytogabe



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen, Toby attempts to destroy the universe, michael saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybirthdaytogabe/pseuds/happybirthdaytogabe
Summary: A story about an average day at the office, definitely not described by Michael.





	Toby Gets Arrested

Toby, the incredibly disgusting little man, was sitting at his desk. Everybody was avoiding him of course, as he frequently attempted to kill the mood to feel superior. He stood from his desk, chair moving as he did so because it was probably trying to get away. With his _beady little eyes_ , he glanced over to Michael’s office. “I am so stupid, I am going to ruin his day,” Toby said, with his weak and evil voice. Michael, _very smart and cunning_ , had already closed the door. This did not stop Toby as he sprinted quickly at the office, launching himself at the door like a wild animal. Thankfully, Michael, the genius he is, had already barricaded the door so Toby could not enter. “ **Open the door...** ” Everyone else was in Michael's office as well, as his job was to keep his family safe, especially from Toby. Michael took a deep breath as he stepped over into view, and looked through the glass at Toby. Doing so was risking his life, since looking directly at him could turn him into stone. “You can no longer stay here and torment these innocent people. Dwight, call the police." Toby hissed like a demon and scurried away on all fours, returning to his desk for safety, but the cops were on their way. Everyone was proud of Michael, and he generously let them all go home early.


End file.
